User blog:THEJJRAT/SourceChain
House Rules *An unlimited amount of companions can be imported, but only eight can purchase perks and items. Chloe can donate CP to any companion, and companions can donate CP to fellow companions and Chloe. **Companions always have 600 CP to spend. **Companion imports/canon companions are free. **Companions can choose drawbacks. *There is no drawback limit. **Drawbacks can be stacked, making them more dangerous/last longer/etc. *All purchased property, unless specified otherwise, are integrated into the Warehouse. Whenever Chloe starts looking for them, they will integrate themselves into the world. *Supplements like the Space Dock can be upgraded later. 50 CP is added to each supplement after every jump. Body Mod Base Form Sex *Male Proportions *CP A slender, skinny build. Also cat ears OwO Hair *CP No facial/body hair. Long hair. Color *CP Pink hair, pink eyes Extra Bits *Prehensile Limb: A feline tail (without bones owo) Affinity *Heart: Whoever said that “Heart is A Stupid Power” Should probably have taken an affinity for Mind, Heart is Awesome! An Affinity for Heart improves your Charisma, because we could all be a bit better at talking to others. Your Appeal is also increased, since while looks aren’t everything, they are still something people think about. Your Empathy increases, and your Flexibility is increased. And finally, you gain enhanced control over your Fertility - You know, to avoid unwanted consequences. Augments Strength *CP You are as strong as a dedicated and strictly maintained training regimen can make you. Note that there will be a trade off between slow-twitch muscles (lifting strength) and fast-twitch muscles (explosivity, striking power). Endurance *CP If you were to put all your effort into running 42 kilometers as fast as you can, only by the end would you even begin to feel fatigued. You can function on 3 hours of sleep per night as well as an average human adult could on 9 hours. Logic *CP You can easily comprehend difficult topics and concepts, comparable to some of the smartest people today. Resolve *CP You are always able to easily motivate yourself to do any task you would at least be willing to do at some point. From now on, if you’re gonna put off till tomorrow what could be done today, it’s gonna be because you decided to do something else today. Charisma *CP Be it instinctual or learned, you possess knowledge of basic psychology and can use it to subtly manipulate your audience, enhancing the effect of whatever you have to say. You have conscious control over your own body-language and tone of voice, able to set up mental presets and instantly switch between them at a moment's notice. Appeal *CP Unless you actually exert yourself, or come into contact with contaminants, your body will not grow dirty or develop body odor. Furthermore you will find it easy to maintain your figure with even a modicum of discipline. Even the most sticky of mud can instantly be removed by simply wiping it from your body or clothes and will slough off you without a trace in a matter of minutes or seconds otherwise. You also will find sickness and injuries will only leave lasting marks on you in the most severe of cases. Scars will fade over time, unless you choose to keep them. Empathy *CP You have the capability to pick up on, and correctly interpret, even nonstandard cues your conversation partners may exhibit and are exceptional at picking up the subtext of any communication. Flexibility *CP Gain the capabilities of a professional contortionist. Fertility *CP Control your own fertility from making yourself completely infertile to being extremely virile or being able consciously cause yourself to ovulate. Your own pregnancies, should you be able to get pregnant, won’t encounter complications. Should you have a menstrual cycle you now are able to choose its length or even suppress it entirely without negative consequences. **Any offspring you sire or conceive will be guaranteed to not suffer from any genetic disorders or inheritable maladies. This also extends to supernatural problems like generational curses. This doesn’t protect your offspring from Inheriting negative traits bound to their race or physiology, or prevent curses that would afflict them because they belong to a certain race, not because they are your offspring. Powers Shapeshifting *Alt-Form Shift: You gain the ability to change into Alt-Forms during a jump with a minor effort of will and a minute to spare and will, no matter how outlandish your form gets, never suffer from body dysphoria. Base-Forms, additionally to being treated as completely separate Alt-Forms, can be applied to any Alt-Form as a modifier, causing you to appear as the closest equivalent in build and sex that makes sense with that Alt-Form. Using a Base form in that manner isn’t a permanent change and, should it become relevant, you still count as being in the Alt-Form you modified. While restricted to the Body Mod you are locked in a Base-Form of your choice and may not use this ability to change forms. *Combat Shifting: - You cannot be prevented from Changing your form by anything outside of Jump fiat and change between forms quickly enough for Shape-Shifting to be combat viable. Alt Chain Builder Starting Point *Stranded: Start with no Complications or Accommodations. Exchange Rate *Favored: Gain three Accommodations for every two Complications you choose. Accommodations *Universal Power *Alt-Form Armoire *Singular Power Pool *Combine Jumps Complications *Blind Chain: By chance, design, or extensive mental alteration, your Jumper will always be ignorant of the settings they visit. Or maybe they visit worlds that haven't been recorded at all. Maybe your Jumper isn't even aware of the mechanics or cause behind their multiversal adventure. *As You Were: Just because your Jumper changed worlds, doesn't mean they get a new lease on life. Your Jumper is stuck with who and what they are. This only effects the background or origin section of each jump. This Complication can be taken up to three times, each time with a different focus. (Same Age) *Companions Spend Their CP *Jumpers Die When They Are Killed Pokemon Trainer Region *Kalos Age *19 Identity *Drop In Starter *Riolu (mental bond) Perks *Survival Training: You gain an innate knowledge of survival skills. You could survive just about anywhere. *Combat Training: You gain a mastery of marine hand to hand combat. You can also keep your cool in a fight, *Pokeglot: You can talk to Pokémon! They're smart enough to hold a conversation. Trained ones being smarted, but they don't think the way humans do. You also pick up new languages very quickly. Items *Free: Bag, PokeGear, PokeDex, 5x Pokeballs, 3x Potions, Hat *50k PokeDollars: What is this, some sort of currency thing? I don't know. *Rebreather: Breathe underwater, breathe in toxic enviroments, lasts forever. *Medical Kit: Stabilizes critically injured pokémon for several hours. *Handgun: Glock 17 9mm semi-auto handgun. 2 magazines, each holds 17 rounds. Includes box of 500 9mm rounds. *Echorecorder: Records immediate surroundings for up to two hours. Can be replayed via hologram on digital screen. *Snag Machine: A device that allows you to steal other trainer's Drawback *Crippled *Swarmed *Marked *Wanted *Damned ' ' I woke up today. Somehow. The last thing I remember was the panic and the evacuation sirens. A giant disembodied Chris Pratt head was about to devour the Earth, and Lord President Steve Easterbrook was gathering the best humans around to escape with him to Saturn. But I'm alive, I guess? But it's different. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I woke up on another planet. Except there's humans. Except there's also these weird giant yellow rats that shoot lightning and make all of the rules. Is this what Saturn looks like? But I got excluded from the President's evacuation party.. He personally wrote me a letter detailing how much of a failure I am and how he would rather clean his hair with a toothbrush than even look at my hideous face. I remember spending the next few hours crying in my bedroom and awaiting the sweet release of death, my worthless excuse for a body being torn asunder by Chris Pratt's shiny teeth. Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe Chris Pratt decided to spare humanity, ushering in a new age of human-Chris Pratt headian peace, the Prattster giving us the secrets of bioengineering and possibly even the universe itself? I also woke up wearing this weird backpack. I don't usually wear backpacks. I don't usually wear things. I found a few stacks of money and a pistol, among other things, and a small tattered note. It said something staying here for ten years, and how I was given a number of free items and "perks" to "start out with". The little thing place where people put their names was burnt to shit, though, so oof. I'm making a living by stealing pokemon from the rich with my snag machine and selling them off to the homeless, children, and well-meaning-looking people. Take a Jangmo-o using the snag machine, give it to Delsin InFAMOUS Starting City *Empire City Origin *Age: 19 *Drifter Conduit Type *Neon, good for transportation and non-lethal takedowns. Also a nice aesthetic. *Video, wings and swords made of video. Somehow. Additional Powers *Strength *Subdue *Stamina *Extra Power Gear 3''' '''Supplies *Light Body Armor, because I'm probably going to get mugged here *Bioconverter, for whenever I'm in a setting without technology *Hardened Laptop *Bug-Out Kit *Parachute *SPAS-12 Shotgun Drawbacks *Habit *Remnant *Emotion *Inked Riolu's Build Origin *Drifter Conduit Type *Electrokinesis Additional Powers *Analytics Gears and Supplies *M110 SAAS Sniper Rifle ' ' Wake up in the condo Go to Seattle and befriend Delsin "Dude! Is that a freakin' a pokemon?!" Delsin names the jangmo-o Reggie Personal Reality Mode *Incremental Core Mode: You start with 500 WP and gain 50 WP per completed jump or gauntlet. Any method of combining jumps means that those jumps count as a single jump for this. Basics *Cosmic Warehouse: Over the course of your adventures you're probably going to collect a metric duckton of stuff. Weapons, armour, technology, cars, big evil laser beams, everything and anything including several kitchen sinks. Normally you'd have trouble storing it all, so here's your very own Cosmic Warehouse to give you a place to stick all your stuff. It is contained within its own reality that contains absolutely nothing else and no matter where you go (unless blocked by a drawback or gauntlet) you'll always be able to access it. Before you do anything with it, it looks like a fairly dimly lit and very empty room. You'll get a complete set of manuals on how each thing you buy functions and listing how various techs and magics that you have already purchased can be integrated with what you have already. It won't make suggestions, but it will tell you how to accomplish something if you've already got the power and knowhow needed to pull it off. Utilities and Structures *Starting Space : Your Personal Reality starts out with volume of 80 x 80 x 10 meters, so 6,400 square meters of floor space or 64,000 cubic meters of storage volume. In the archaic and silly 'Imperial' measuring system this translates to 262.5 x 262.5 x 32.8 feet, so 68,889 square feet or 2,260,138 cubic feet. *Access Key: This is a special key which lets you access your Personal Reality and its contents. When inserted into any lock on any door, the door opens to reveal a gateway into your Reality at a predetermined location within it. You are the only person who can take the key from the lock, the gateway remains open as long as the key is in the lock, and if key is ever lost or stolen you will find it in your pocket a few minutes later. You cannot close the door as long as you are inside the Personal Reality. *Security System: Anybody coming in and out of your Personal Reality is now checked for any authorization you've given them to access it; and should anything about said authorization (or a lack of it) raise any flags in the system, then you will receive a warning about it. This allows you to define just what sorts of authorization different individuals can have to access your Personality Reality, anything from No Access through Temporary Access and Limited Access to Unlimited Access is possible. All this does is notify you. It does not stop them on its own. A Keyholder's Access cannot be limited by the Security System. Only hand out Keys to those you trust implicitly. *Environmentally Neutral: By default, the temperature in your Personal Reality is never too hot nor too cold, the air will always smell faintly musty but scent neutral, and the air will always be breathable... even if two different species with different atmospheric requirements are present in it at the same time.... well, as long as both species are there with permission. This won't protect breathing invaders. Earth Standard Gravity will be maintained in all areas, and the air will be just humid enough. *Natural Lighting: Completely natural lighting that looks and feels and functions as good as the real thing (sun, moon, or starlight). Comes with sectional dimmer switches and can be sourceless or from any lamplike object you bring into the Personal Reality. Purchasing this upgrades all sources of lighting you bring in, even things like TVs and Computer Monitors to be perfectly safe and naturally adjusting for minimal eye-strain. This replaces Neutral Lighting and does not require any power source. *Who's Got the Powa: This provides enough electricity to power a city the size of New York City or London, forever, with nary a brown out or power fluctuation ever. It also comes with all the basic wiring hookups, surge protectors, outlets, circuit-breakers, routers, etc you might need... but you'll probably want to get a qualified electrician in at some point... or pick up a companion who does that kind of thing. Purchase of this supplies all facilities inside your Personal Reality with electrical hookups. *Shelving: Basic metal shelves to keep your goods on, the kind you find in industrial big box stores, sized for pallets and numbered for sorting. *Basic Nutrition: This option provides a basic (if minimalist) food delivery for you and all companions (metered for a normal human dietary requirement). This delivery comes once a week and is the kind of thing you’d buy on a very strict budget; Ramen, Peanut Butter, Generic Cereal, Dry Beans, Eggs, Tofu, Fresh Common Fruits & Veggies, Canned Fruits & Veggies, Dry Pasta, Salt, Pepper, Milk, Bottled Water, Rice, Flour, Butter, Barley, etc. *A Week & A Button: You may, at the end of each jump, take 7 Standard Earth Days off before entering your next jump. A button is provided so you can end this downtime whenever you so desire. Dying in this period is still dying and will burn a 1-up from the jump you just finished if possible, then from the next jump if available. Personal Reality Facilities *Entrance Hall: This is the room your Access Key opens a door to. It starts off as a 5 meter cube with blank white walls, floor, and ceiling, as some doors, one leading to the current Host Reality, the other into your Cosmic Warehouse, with additional doors leading to other extensions as these get added to your Personal Reality. *Companion Calibration Unit: While not a full Body Mod for your companions, this is perhaps the next best thing. Taking the form of a vending machine-sized diagnostic cabinet, this scans your companions (and all their alt-forms) for any form of illness, genetic malady, or physical / neurological dysfunction and corrects them. It also provides a statistical analysis of their baseline (i.e. what they’d be like powered down). This second function can be used on non-companions. *Medical Bay: Fully functional medical bay that can fix up anything that still has a pulse or equivalent. Does Dentistry too. Also provides detailed accounting of person’s medical history. This will not repair genetic defects or replace / repair cybernetics and possesses no ability to differentiate between beneficial and harmful nanites or implants without you providing that information to the system. Works on animals as well. Personal Reality Extensions *Shooting Range Items & Equipment *Cleaning Supplies: Infinite supply of any cleaning supplies you might need for cleaning your Personal Reality. By default placed into a specific closet, but can be placed elsewhere. These have no actual chemical properties. No using this to get an endless supply of brooms or bleach. Completely safe for all complex lifeforms. Very not safe for viruses, bacteria, amoeba, or household pests. Note: This is the initial purchase. This part will be updated in the Warehouse Build blog. Metro 2033 Location *Surface Background *Drop In Skills *Mentor: You have a solid understanding of both the methods and demeanor to pass on knowledge, this won't make you a groundbreaking educator, but you can handle an apprentice commendably. *Crazy old man: People are less likely to consider you a threat, even if you wander into their secret base (it helps if you have a good reputation). Intentional hostility will still be met in kind, but if your transgression was based in good intentions (or a plausible lie), you may be let off without harm. *The Big Score: It's what every STALKER dreams of finding, a secret government bunker, a map of the rumored "Metro 2", a database of old-world technology. So long as you keep searching, clues as to the whereabouts of such treasures will be made known to you, trials and tribulations will block your path, but if you keep pushing incredible wonders will be yours for the taking. *Gunner: You have enough accuracy to make it into most modern infantry forces and can operate 20th century (or technically equivalent) firearms competently. *The Mushroom Treatment: Remain perfectly healthy regardless of you have enough. (Does not protect against spoiled or irradiated food) (correct this) Items *The Basics (free): 1 Head-mounted flashlight, 1 Hand-Charger, 1 Gas mask with enough filters for 2 hours on the surface, 1 Trench knife, your choice of a medium-sized backpack or tactical webbing, and a set of rugged clothing. Standard issue post-apocalyptic survival gear. *Military Grade Round: 1 high-quality pre-war bullet per year, can be loaded into the gun of your choice or traded for a decent meal. *Lighter and Journal: This handheld lighter, shaped like a rifle cartridge, always lights when you open it, illuminates out to ~10 feet, and stays lit indefinitely (no you can't drain infinite lighter fluid from.it). The journal is roughly the size of a clipboard, the paper on it automatically updates to give the holder an itemized "to-do list", and the embedded compass gives a route to the nearest active settlement (you may have it ignore the last settlement you departed from). *Duplet: Your classic double barrel shotgun, remade with the finest quality junk the Metro has to offer. 20 Shells per month. *Enviroment Gear: This improvised HAZMAT suit used in many surface expeditions provides respectable protection against radiation and toxin exposure, giving you more time to get out alive. The suit will retain this protection even when covered in bullet holes. In addition, your watch is upgraded with a visibility indicator, which keeps track of illumination and factors like camouflage, and a timer that automatically keeps track of mask filters, oxygen tanks, and the like. *Bastard SMG: The quintessential Metro gun. Probably the cheapest automatic available down here. The Bastard isn't known for its accuracy or reliability (if anything, quite the opposite), but this gun shines as a bullet hose, even beating out the Kalash and RPK in terms of effective firepower. That replacement parts are commonplace doesn't hurt either. Comes with 60 rounds per month. *Volt Driver: Who knew railguns were so simple? Also known as the "Hellbreath", this weapon uses magnetism to fire ball bearings semi-automatically with all the power of a sniper rifle. The downside is that the firing mechanism must be recharged manually and it discharges with all the noise of a.conventional firearm (suppressors won't help here). Comes with 30 ball bearings per month. Drawbacks *Breaking... Chickens? *War Hero *Sudden Encounter *Spooky *Hardcore Delsin Rowe's build Origins *Drop In Perks *Gunner Items *The Basics *Military Grade Round *Mushrooms *Bigun Riolu's build Perks *Gunner **Strelok Items *The Basics (free): 1 Head-mounted flashlight, 1 Hand-Charger, 1 Gas mask with enough filters for 2 hours on the surface, 1 Trench knife, your choice of a medium-sized backpack or tactical webbing, and a set of rugged clothing. Standard issue post-apocalyptic survival gea *Volt Driver Reggie's build Perks *Spartan ' ' After their powers are witnessed, they are kidnapped by Nazi stalkers and taken to the Metro, the Fuhrer planning to weaponize them in order to take over D6. They wake in a lab in a stalag, somewhere in Chekhovskaya, where the Fuhrer attempts to convince them to join the Reich. They escape quietly, witnessing the Nazi army train to take over D6. "Slava! Slava! Slava!" They attend the Polis Peace Conference, planning to assassinate the Fuhrer, and learn of the Red's plans. They follow the Rangers to D6, looking to defuse the situation and prevent the Virus from being used by any side. They stop Artyom from killing the Dark Ones Assassinate the Fuhrer https://metrovideogame.wikia.com/wiki/Military-Grade_Rounds https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9jjoTyzAn4 Steven Universe Coin flips are sorta irrelevant, because gems Background *Gem (Homeworld) (Noble, Lapis Lazuli) Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear!: And now that you can sing, you'll sing with so much glee! You'll always sound nice when folks listen to you, whether pop or metal's flowing through you! *He Was Incredible!: Rather than being terrified for the well-being of those you love who happen to be heroes, you often find yourself cheering them on in their endeavors, improving both their morale and your own. *Gimme The Bits: When it comes to food preparation, you've got it down pat! This is likely because you actually have to eat, as opposed to being an immortal alien. Even the leftovers of your cooking are considered good enough for young children to eat! *Bubbler Technique: You have a special Gem technique that you can use to bubble small objects, such as Gem cores, and teleport them to the Crystal Gem temple (Or your warehouse, once this jump is over). This technique prevents Gems from reforming while they're inside the bubble, but it's fairly easy for a living subject to escape its bubble. *Tolerable Antagonist: You might be a bit antagonistic at times - maybe even a jerk. But the more people get to know you, it seems they'll forgive your faults and flaws a little easier. At the very least, if you want to reconcile with an enemy, they'll be willing to give you a chance more often than not. *Gem Weapon: You have gone through rigorous mental training and meditation to perfect the art of the Gem Weapon. This weapon.can be any kind of melee weapon, from a sword to a hammer to a shield, though generally it's based on your personality. This weapon is more an extension of yourself than it is a mere weapon, and while it's in your hands, you can control its length and size. It will also have minor magical traits - For example, Steven's shield provides a wave of feedback when struck. It's a laser shooting staff thing, similar to Pearl's, except it matches Lapis Lazuli's color scheme. *Gem Power: Your Gem has a special power within it, something that humans would call magic- Beyond the pale, your Gem has a personality- themed magical power such as Sapphire's Premonitions or Lapis Lazuli's Hydrokinesis. While powerful, this power is very draining, and requires intense concentration to wield. **(hint: it's Lazuli's hydrokinesis) *Gem Science And You: It's not all warp pads and turning rocks into polymorphic sentient rocks, you know! Gemkind has communications and weapons technology far beyond that of humanity – or, so goes the estimate. Now you, at least, know a good number of its secrets. With the right time and materials, you could construct a starship with powerful cannons, escape pods, and the curious shape of a giant hand, as well as robonoids of various sizes to fix any broken Gem technology you find. It might take them a while, though. Items *Fridge Full Of Cookie Cats: This portable refrigerator contains a seemingly unlimited supply of Cookie Cat ice cream/cookie sandwiches! Just in time, too, they're being discontinued. The Warehouse is short on food, so this helps a little. *Book Collection: You are now the proud owner of two complete hardcover sets – The Unfamiliar Familiar series, chronicling the adventures of the witch Lisa and her falcon familiar Archimicarus as they search for her kidnapped father, and the No Home Boys series, following two young hobos on their trip across the country. Helps Snow pass the time, and Delsin can borrow a few, too. *Stash of Three-Dollar Bills: Each of these bills, 1000 in all, is worth $3. Funny, that. On one side, a segmented snake appears, and on the other, a very prominent diamond. That couldn't possibly mean anything. *Gem Destabilizer: This small, taser-like rod is designed to destabilize and disable the projected forms of Gems quickly. However, Half-Gems are resistant to it, and non-Gem life is completely immune. Nothing, it seems, can change that. *Van: This van seats two, can roll with ease, and is well-suited for carrying heavy loads of cargo and equipment. Nice to finally have some transportation. *Beach City Banquet: Well, this is convenient! It seems wherever you go, you'll find a baker's dozen from the Big Donut waiting for you when you sit down to rest, or some Beach Citywalk Fries (or fry bits) when you need something on the go. Now that's hospitality! *Hub Access *Kindergarten Machine. This hulking, virus-like machine is one of the very same kind you can find in the Earth's Kindergatern, and it functions like any other- It drills into the ground, plants a gemstone "seed" that you provide, which then sucks out the minerals in the ground and turns them into a fully-fledged Gem, with all the powers and weaknesses that entails. Of course, their personality, abilities and caste are determined by the gem you put in the ground- All Rubies are the same, so on and so forth. Normally, this process takes hundreds (if not thousands) of years, but this particular machine seems to be able to shorten that to just a year. It should be noted that more powerful gems take more resources out of the earth, and were you to put a unique kind of gem in the ground, then it would be on an even power level with someone like Rose Quartz. Using Diamonds will yield a similar result- It seems this machine cannot create Diamond-Caste gems. Additionally, the accelerated growth of gems planted by this machine appears to be a unique quality of this particular one. Attempting to reverse engineer it will provide machines that serve the same purpose, but they'll take the intended amount of time (ie: longer than you have). You can make as many gems as you like per jump, but you can only take 8 with you at a time as companions. Any extras, you'd need to leave behind. **I have no idea what to do with this thing, but God, does it look cool. Might want to tinker with it a little, too. *That's Why They Believe In Us: You may import up to 3 Companions as any Background (with the caveat that Crystal Gems cannot import Homeworld Gems and vice-versa), granting them an amount of CP to spend based on their Background: Drop-Ins get 500 CP to spend. Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Has Lapis ever shapeshifted? (Might also screw up video and neon, but Beach City is too small for those to be useful anyway) *They're Coming: Someone has sent a team to destroy you – four mercenary (or possibly permanently contracted) Gems affiliated neither with the Homeworld nor with Rose Quartz and her army (or at the very least not really caring who they break). They have access to weapons and equipment on par with anything you could field against them en masse – so this will be a contest of personal strength. They are crafty, deceptive, and they willcatch you alone when they challenge you to a fight – a fight nobody can interrupt or interfere in. Should you manage to defeat all four, they will take you on all together at once in your final year, four-against-one, before finally fusing with one another in a last bid at utterly crushing you. Their names? Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite, of course. Should you defeat their fused form Beryl, they will at last depart in peace. Note: Delsin is a half-gem, Riolu and Reggie are drop-ins and have given Delsin their leftover points. Delsin is half-pearl, his gem attached to his right wrist. Delsin Rowe's build Delsin Rowe's Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! *Hybrid Physiology: Your unique biological makeup, impossible as it is, just sort of works. This benefit, surprisingly enough, also extends to any other strange additions you may have in your biology - never be bothered by contradicting biology again! *Bubbler Technique *Gem Weapon: It's a chain. *Gimme The Bits Delsin Rowe's Items *Temple Room Access: You have access to a mysterious, ancient gem structure. It serves as a safe haven, with a magic door that only you can enter. This door will appear either in the Crystal Gems' temple, in a Homeworld structure far away from Beach City and connected to the warp network, or in an inconspicuous ruin near Beach City (Your choice). By holding up your Gem (Or a gemlike keystone, if you have no Gem) to the door, then you will enter a room made to match your personality and aesthetic, themed after your gem (Or any gem you choose as your keystone). If you like, you can use it as a storage facility, but it's not actually very large. In addition, you or people you can trust can create illusory but tangible objects within the room by asking it. Just be careful not to overload it- Trying to create an entire illusory person might be too complex a task for it and may result in dismemberment if they go out of your control. The room's illusory objects cannot leave the room, and will disappear if you try to bring them out. It's nice not having to pay for an apartment. *Fire Salt: This bottle of various mystic spices is capable of inducing an extreme spice reaction in any who ingest it – too much, in fact, will cause the consumer to literally start spitting fire. It refills every week. *Wacky Sack Novelty Backpack: This backpack, featuring a multitude of pockets and styled after a common food item, is useful for carrying various tools! (styled after a cheese burger) *Ukelele: This small instrument serves as a nice accompaniment to any songs you may just happen to burst into. Gives Delsin a hobby between jumps. *Stash of Three-Dollar Bills Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: It'll mess up his video wings a little. *I Am A (Dysfunctional) Conversation: Much like Garnet, you are actually two people fused into one by some means. However, unlike Ruby and Sapphire, neither half of "you" likes the other at all. Delsin now has Bad Karma Delsin inside of him, constantly trying to get him to do villainous out-of-character shenanigans. I'm also assuming they are capable of unfusing (like in Keystone Motel). Riolu's Build Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Because he can't really shapeshift. Except for evolution, I guess? *Unintelligible: You don't even speak most of the time, and what little you do say is utterly incomprehensible to everyone. Kinda the same as before, but it still screws with Snow's pokeglot, making it a little harder to coordinate battles. Reggie's Build Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! Reggie's Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Ditto. *Unintelligible: Also ditto. *Anon and the Cool Kids: You do not appear to be very good at this "integrity" thing. Your willingness to do just about anything to impress the more popular teenagers in town may very well be your downfall. Reggie's gonna try to impress Riolu uwu ' ' I shrugged off my new memories, Find lazuli's mirror Bubble Jasper Bring Peridot. Why wouldn't you? Team Fortress 2 Build Background *Drop-In Team *RED Perks *Mannly Merchant: Gotta do something with all these hats. *Scottish Resistance: Rocket jumping sounds pretty cool. *Eureka Effect *Disciplinary Action: Slapping makes them go faster... Imagine the possibilities. *Yellow Cloud of Death: Bombs away! Items *Three free weapons: Baby Face's Blaster, Lollichop, and C.A.P.P.E.R *Crate of Hats *Australium bar *Sandvich: As this point, I'll take all the food I can get. *Unusual Hat Crates: These are cute. And stupidly valuable. *Spy Kit *Medi Gun *Spellbook: Baby's first spellbook. Going to assume that this works in other settings, otherwise it would be pretty useless post-jump *Pyrovision Goggles: I have points to kill. With love and snuggles uwu Drawbacks *Weapon Twirler x3 *Jarate Master *Merasmus Mania Delsin's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Scottish Resistance *Disciplinary Action: Hey, I can slap people. I'm looking forward to that. Items *Three free weapons: Soda Popper, Thermal Thruster, and the Neon Annihilator. He'll be a more flexible class, raining down smoke and neon before delivering a burst of soda-powered shotgun shells into somebody's face when he drops onto the battlefield. The annihilator is a portable ammo bag, essentially. *Sandvich *Enemy Briefcase: Both a distraction and reading material when you're bored. Drawbacks *Merasmus Mania *Weapon Twirler *Jarate Master: Delsin is now a piss throwing madman, oh no, watch out, he's got a jar of piss Riolu's Build Perks *Yellow Cloud of Death Items *Live Beauty Mark Drawbacks *Weapon Twirler, just for the bread monster bottle *Merasmus Mania Peridot's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *N/A Items *Three free weapons: Pomson 6000, the Manmelter, and the Eureka Effect. Seemingly the finest tools created by these humans. *Sandvich: This is apparently an "edible" healing device, made from... animals. And plants. You have to put it in your communications array? If I have to... *RoBro 4000: Finally, something to replace my flask robonoids! *Engineer PDAs Drawbacks *Merasmus Mania 1968 ' ' "These will be suitable replacements for my equipment." Peridot said, inspecting her Pomson. "I'm surprised humans could manufacture such sophisticated weaponry... This isn't too far off from standard issue quartz wea-" she said, looking down the Pomson's knob scope thing and accidentally pulling the trigger, the resulting laser beam plowing through a scout's luscious Crafty Hair. "Oh my god! My hair! My beautiful hair!" the scout panicked, collapsing to his knees and grabbing handfuls of his burnt locks, rocking back and forth and sobbing profusely. ".... Whoops. My bad." Peridot squeaked. For the next few years, it was just constant battle. We traveled all across the Badlands, securing control point after control point, hill after hill. Of course, we didn't always win, but we did most of the time. Surprisingly, nobody ever really seemed to die. I swear I've seen Scout get gibbed once, but he just came back the next round. We must have really good medics. Peridot didn't adjust well to the violence, and it took a few years for her to cope through it all. I don't blame her, I still get nightmares about Sawmill. Me and Delsin helped her through it, and she eventually became a pretty good defensive engineer, steering away from combat whenever possible. Every Halloween, a wizard would basically invade us, turn the battlefield into a supernatural magical arena, force us to fight for our lives in bumper cars, and send us to Hell. Apparently Soldier was his roommate, and pissed him off enough for him to attack us every single Halloween. Atleast Smissmass didn't involve a lot of dangerous wizardry. 1971 ' ' Blutarch and Redmond are dead. I was pretty relieved at first, since that should've meant the war was over... But then we got invaded by robots. We got briefed on the situation by Saxton Hale, and we (and the BLU boys) set out across the country to defend various Mann Co. facilities from getting bombed by robots. 1972 Go to Scout and Spy's trial, buy a hang-a-merc http://www.teamfortress.com/tf02_unhappy_returns/#f=30 Tuefort Twelve https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDVWNmQ2RaLTY2Rk0/view https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Storyline Fallout: New Vegas Origin *Wild Card Location *Goodsprings Perks *Bloody Mess *Groodalicious *Silent Running *Finishing Touches Items *Pip-Boy (Pimp-Boy 3 Billion) *Snow Globes *Vault 13 Canteen *Sunset Sarsaparilla Crate *Nuka Cola Vending Machine *Refrigerator *Sierra Madre Vending Machine: Star Trek replicator lite *Holorifle *Tomahawk *1969 Comeback Special Leather Jacket *Stealth Suit Mk II *Vault o' Bots: Vault containing a large army of MK-II securitrons equipped with gatling lasers and grenade launchers. Nobody can open it, activate or control the robots but you and it comes with a unique key of your design for doing so. Companions *Pack Brahmin *Golden Gecko Drawbacks *Courier 6 *Ants Misbehavin' x5 *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Peridot's Build Origin *Wild Card Items *Pip-Boy: It's the closest thing to my holographic interfaces. Not very close, mind you, but close enough. *Pulse Gun: Chloe just bought an army of robots. My superior deductive skills indicate that this means there are equally dangerous robots roaming this planet. And what if they rebel?! Drawbacks *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes *Not SPECIAL: Luck Delsin's Build Perks *Cowboy Items *Pip-Boy *Spray Can *Vit-o-Matic Vigor Tester Drawbacks *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Riolu's Build Perks *Ranger Items *Ranger Armor: He doesn't quite fit in it yet, but he will when he's a Lucario. At least he can wear the helmet. *Machete Gladius ' ' "Look who's waking up over here." The checkered suited man stomped on the cigar "Can we just get this over with already?" "Maybe Khans shoot people without lookin' 'em in the face. But I ain't a fink, dig?" the man said, before reaching into his jacket. He pulled out what looked to be a silver poker chip, shining from the light of the moon. "You've made your last delivery, kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." "From where you're kneeling, this must seem like an 18-karat run of bad luck." he said, shooting a look at the gun and back at me "Truth is, the game was rigged from the start." BETHESDA SOFTWORKS PRESENTS AN OBSIDIAN ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS Explore the wasteland with Delsin, Peridot, and Riolu "Peri, I'm out. Mind dropping a dispenser?" Delsin asked. "Nyehhh.... Why don't you just suck the lights out of your Pip-Boy? I'd like to save our metal for emergencies." Recruit Raul. Buy the Euclid's C-Finder off the kiddo Obtain the Gobi Compaign Rifle, Ratslayer, Knock-Knock Get the engraved cigarette lighter from Jessup Wipe out the Fort. Kill Caesar and take his shit Loot Vault 34 We came across the REPCONN headquarters in Henderson, a few rusty Mr. Gutsies roaming around outside. Take the Q-35 matter modulator https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/A_Valuable_Lesson Find Vault 22, take the AER14 prototype We decided to explore a little before we began the Battle. We found a crashed vertibird out in the desert, guarded by a few sentry bots and Mister Gutsies. Delsin shat all over them with his concrete, while Riolu and I picked off the Gutsies from a distance (using my neon projectiles), and after they were all ded, we searched around the crash site. There wasn't much there, but I did find a cool-looking Tesla cannon. We managed to kill Lanius pretty quickly, the legate falling from a barrage of laser fire and conduit powers. I stripped him of his armor afterwards, since his armor was cool, and it was pretty funny to see that fascist fuckwit lying around in his underwear. Join Mr. House, and help turn Vegas into a technological superpower. Make a few gem kindergartens and give him blueprints to TF2 teleporters Scenario: Old World Blues Batman: The Animated Series Origin *Drop-In Perks *Gimmick: Not planning on dressing like a bat, but hey, it's free. *Put A Smile On Their Faces *Madman *Friend of the Police *Servant *The Flying Jumper: I'm building Snow to be an agile character, if you haven't noticed yet *Cat Burglar: I can beat up thieves and steal their stuff at the same time *I... AM... JUMPER! *Crazed Chemistry Powers and Gimmicks *Face of Clay *Florakinesis *Ketchup and Mustard Guns Alright. Mustard-flinging plant seducer made of clay. I could see this being the next member of the Justice League. Items *Money *Puddin's Pie *Lab Safety Equipment: Labcoat, gloves, glasses. While simple, these things seem to shield from accidents in the lab much better than normal safety gear; while they don't prevent accidents from happening, the accidents that do happen will damage you far less when you're wearing these things. *Grey Ghost Memorabilia *BONK! Mallet *Jumper Computer *Abandoned Warehouse District Drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? Companions *Butler: Giles Langeton. Sounds like John Cleese. Delsin's drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh x3: The Joker plans to spraypaint low effort dick jokes all over Delsin's body and house. With laughing gas. He really fucking hates Delsin. *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? Peridot's Drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh x3: The Joker has taken a liking to our cute dorito friend, and now wants to kill her using a giant dorito that's actually a joker toxin dispenser. Oof. *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? Raul's Drawbacks *Mass Hysteria *Make Em' Laugh x2: The Joker came up with this utterly stupid joke, that he realizes is stupid, but now he has to commit. He plans to trap Raul in a warehouse advertising "free sombreros for ghoulified mechanics", sending wave after wave of henchmen dressed in burrito costumes, before battling him mano-e-mano while dressed as a significantly large churro *Who's Afraid of the Big Black Bat? ' ' It's been a few days since the Mojave. We stashed our absolute duckton of loot in the Warehouse, and let Raul settle in. They raid an old television factory to absorb Video, only to accidentally put away Catwoman. They unwittingly become a superhero team. Delsin absorbed the neon sign outside the factory before hopping through the window "Holy shit, it's ¡La Fantoma!" Raul cried, being kicked across the room by the shadowy figure. < Catwoman Delsin managed to pin her in the head with a burst of neon, the thief falling to the floor with a thump, restrained in strands of light. "Delsin Rowe! The, uh... Multi-Trick Pony!" Delsin said, before immediately realizing how stupid that was. "Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG! You pathetic humans will all bend to my will! Nyeheheheheh!" said Peridot, maniacally snickering as she made her laser pistol weakly float in the air. "El Culo-Pateador, the immortal vaquero of Gotham!" Raul said, doing a wicked fabulous JoJo pose and getting a few intimidated gasps from the audience. "I'm the Butler. I mostly just tidy up the hideout, but if I have too, this platter is going straight through your fucking kneecap." "Nobody's gonna take some juvenile Seattle kid named the 'Multi-Trick Pony' seriously... Can you legally change your superhero name?" "Oh, I think it's plenty alright, Master Rowe. This city is full of 'Bat-Men' and 'Scare-Crows', a name like yours is a much needed change of pace. You're much more approachable compared to the rest of these brooding vigilantes." Zooms out to Batman watching them Three years in, Joker was getting pretty annoying. We were constantly getting jumped by him and his thugs, and it honestly seemed like he cared more about me than Batman. We met up with Harley during one of the Joker's robberies, and told her to meet with us before we escapee. She arrived at the Warehouse District, and we managed to convince her that the Joker was an abusive dickhead who was using her, using the skills I learned from watching Dr. Phil all my life. She was hesitant, but she actually agreed, and we stayed in contact for the next few weeks. I planned to trap him somewhere, so Gotham could actually sleep well for once. Somewhere were there was food, though, at least enough for him to last seven more years so he wouldn't just come back. Apparently, Joker's lair was built on top of an abandoned canary, according to Harley. That's awful convenient. We and Harley starting making repairs, and then I was willingly kidnapped by her. Though Harley was still having doubts, she snapped when the Joker shot at her during the battle. Dude got fucking malloted, and she verbally tore into him before throwing him down into the cannary. We escaped before the carnival collapsed, and left before the police arrived. We also convinced Harley to go to Arkham? Hotline Miami Origin *Drop In Perks *Adrenaline *Controlled Rage *Brass Hands *Tactical View Items *Safehouse *Mask: The Tony Mask *The Outfit: A cute black sweater *Double Barrel *Machine Pistol *Drill Companion Import *Delsin, Peridot, Raul, Riolu and Reggie, and Gecko. No builds because there isn't much here I'd want for them here. ' ' Hey, it's our first vacation! Not. We landed somewhere in Miami in the 80's, waking up in a snazzy apartment and a box of guns and industrial equipment. There didn't seem to be much going on at the time, except for the heated political climate, so we just chilled and enjoyed that 80's aesthetic for a bit. Peridot tinkered around with her Pip-Boy with that new drill we bought and Raul made repairs to our equipment, while Delsin and I finally binged the Grey Ghost on our cool 80's TV. Get mixed up with 50 Blessings Recruit Jacket Dead by Daylight Origin *Survivor Location *Campfire Perks Category: Altruism *Bloodweb *Offering Builder (200cp to keep) *Death Is Not An Escape (300cp to keep) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Teamwork *Physician, Heal Thyself *Sympathetic Aura *The Alter Items *Benedict's Journal *Toolbox *First Aid Kit *Map *Flashlight Drawbacks *Hook Camper *These Things Differ From Time to Time *Sapped Vitality Delsin Rowe's Build Category: Bold Perks *The Bloodweb *Offering Builder (temporary) *Death Is Not An Escape (temporary) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Hey Ugly! *Link Items *Map *Flashlight Peridot's Build Category: Objectives Perks *The Bloodweb *Offering Builder (temporary) *Death Is Not An Escape (temporary) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Search *Grease Monkey *Animal Friendly Items *Toolbox *Iridescent Matter Jacket's Build Category: Bold Perks *Hey Ugly! *The Bloodweb *Death Is Not An Escape (temporary) *Basic Repair *Pulse *Disabling Strike *Feathered Friends Items *First Aid Kit *Flashlight *Murder ' ' "Woah, sorry, mate. Thought your friend was one of the killers." the man said, reaching out for a handshake. "Killers?" I asked, reluctantly accepting it. "What? You know, the-oh, you're new here. Really sorry. For you being here, I mean. Name's David, been stuck here for a few months." he said, looking down and seeing the AEP7 laser pistol in my hand. "Holy shit, you have weapons! Where did you get those?!" "We brought them. We aren't from around here." As we were talking, the sound of a cracking branch went off behind us, all of us turning our heads to the source of the sound. "What was that?" whispered David, the air filled with anxiety and dread as Jacket pumped his Dinner Bell. Faint footsteps soon turned into heavy ones, and out of the fog came a spooky dude wearing a bloody labcoat. "It's him!" David yelled, running behind us as we opened fire. Jacket emptied shotgun shells into his face while me and Peridot filled him with lasers, but these only seemed to throw him off. Delsin slashed at the Doctor with his video sword thing, knocking him back Absolute hell on earth for ten years straight. Clowns, murderous teenagers, dream demons, and cannibals, all hellbent on killing us for the skull throne or whatever. Luckily, after a few months, we adapted to our new lives and learned to hide from the killers, aiding survivors whenever we could and generally avoiding fights with the killers. But when it did come to combat, our numbers overwhelmed them. They couldn't be killed, even by lasers and conduit powers, but they could be distracted while the rest of us escaped. Jacket was usually the one to do this, since he just enjoyed emptying a few magazines into those assholes. Some of the realms we were placed in resembled some of the past jumps I've had. I met the Joker a few times, a blood drenched vault dweller carrying a kitchen knife, and the Pyro https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zueRXUrML7dE3zcDzoNRElW0xAa9HwhX/view Companion Housing Complex Utilities *Electric *Plumbing *Heat/AC *Internet Bedrooms *Royal Bedrooms Bathrooms *Deluxe Bathroom Common Areas *Dining Hall *Simple Kitchen *Entertainment Room Facilities *Cleaning Closet *Engineering Bay Misc *Rooms with a view: I'm going to assume this reflects whatever setting we're in. If we're in Star Wars, it'll be a nice view of the galaxy. If we're in Fallout, it'll be a slightly less nice view of the wasteland. *Time Controller *Theme *Infinite Closets "It's not much, but..." "How'd it go, boss?" asked Raul. "While you were gone, some guy came in here and started ordering around a bunch of robots to build that thing. I thought you must've hired him or something." Raul said, Chloe squealing in delight and running inside. "Finally. More to clean." said Giles, upon entering the room. Chloe jumped into her soft, warm bed, bouncing around a little "Oh my God, everything's so soft..." Chloe giggled, hugging her new pillow and stuffing her face into it, her tail happily whipping back and forth. At the end of the day, they all decided to bingewatch the Grey Ghost at their new Entertainment Room, Snow rested on Nancy's rotten-ass cow skin, Riolu sitting on his lap while Gecko slept at the bottom of his feet. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDLUdzSnM1OVBjOEk/view Batman: The Dark Knight Trilogy Locations *Uptown Gotham Origin *Drop-In Perks *Trained by the League of Shadows *Unorthodox Skills *Research and Development *A Dark Knight *Why So Serious Items *Bat Car *Jumper Suit: Looks like this, minus the bat symbol. *Bane's Mask: cute catgorl with a gas mask OwO *Bat Signal *Blue Flowers Drawbacks *Afraid of Bats *League of Shadows x3: The League will send twenty-man squads of assassins after me *I'm Not Wearing Hockey Pads: Dudes will copy me Delsin's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Trained by the League of Shadows Drawbacks *The League of Shadows Peridot's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Research and Development Items *Neutron Bomb Drawbacks *The League of Shadows *I'm Not Wearing Hockey Pads x2: Who wouldn't create cults based off of our lord and savior Peridot? Jacket's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Trained by the League of Shadows ' ' The squad woke up in a back alley somewhere in Grant. Chloe drowsily picked up a newspaper, and learned that they were back in Gotham City! Except it was a lot less gothic this time. More like Manhattan, actually. Stop Ra's from flooding the city with fear gas, take the Microwave Emitter A few days after the nuke went off, Chloe and the squad returned to Wayne's warehouse. He wasn't too concerned with stealing from a legally dead billionaire, so he bagged his old nomex batsuit and the grapple gun. Had to ask Peridot to carry it though, he felt sick even looking at it. Spider-Man Trilogy Origin *Drop-In Perks *Photography: Where others may need years of experience to even be looked at by big publishers and newspapers, you can get in, even if it's a low position, right out of highschool - that's how good a photographer you are. With a bit of effort you could turn this skill into a full on job, taking high quality images even in difficult or dangerous situations. *Beyond the Bleeding Edge *Girl Next Door *Acting/Modeling Contract Powers and Gimmicks *Goblin Formula *Spider Bite Items *Costume Import: Jumper Suit **Secret Identity ***Emotive *Camera: A top of the line camera with impressive clarity even at maximum zoom. Comes with either regularly replenished film or memory cards. Has several unusual properties, including rarely catching people blinking unintentionally, getting better lighting than may be strictly possible, and never getting red-eye. *29 Minute Pizza *Cosy Home *Daily Jumper *Rolodex: A self-updating rolodex featuring the phone numbers, addresses, and basic business profile of people involved in your intended activities, so long as they haven't taken steps to obscure such information. *Make-up Kit: An exceptionally well stocked and self-replenishing make-up kit that will have something for anything even remotely human. With a bit of practice anyone who uses it will be applying make-up like a pro. Drawbacks *Populated *Stutter *Emotional Power *The Amazing Target! x4 Delsin Rowe's Build Origin *Drop-In Items *Camera Powers and Gimmicks *Goblin Glider: Hoverboard *Goblin Formula Peridot's Build Origin *Scientist Perks *Unethical Science: is free *Incidental Inventor Powers and Gimmicks *Extra Limb Harness: This belt-like apparatus comes with un-invasive neural connections, and an internal - and thus protected - control chip. It also comes with four manipulator arms several meters long, each capable of extending out several more meters. They are equipped with a number of useful features, such as lights, claw hands that also have cameras, blades, and even tweezers for delicate manipulations. The manipulator limbs are extraordinarily strong, and could pick up rather heavy objects and move them around safely. Or not so safely, as the case may be. I mean, these aren't exactly limb enhancers, but they're the next best thing! Jacket's Build Origins *Drop-In Powers and Gimmicks *Goblin Formula ' ' Chloe, Delsin, Peridot, and Jacket suddenly all woke up, finding themselves in the booth of a coffee shop. Chloe yawned, stretching her arms as she looked down at the table. There was a platter of thicc sandwiches, accompanied by a few coffees and a stack of paper. "Oh, where are we?" Chloe asked, her curious ears perking upward. "Uh... looks like a coffee shop. Haven't been in one of these for a while. Oh, sandwiches." Delsin said, grabbing one of the thick, juicy, turkey and bacon with mayo sandwiches. He blushed from the absolute size of the thing, imagining the things it could do to his tastebuds. "I didn't know there were other models of sandvich... You serve these things at civilian centers?" Peridot asked. hesitantly grabbing one of the gargantuan sammies. She struggled to figure out how to fit it in her mouth, It was infinitely better than the ham and bologna garbage she was used to. Chloe smiles as his friends instantly hit it off, as if waking up in alternate universes was just a regular thing now. "What's a... 'school'?" asked Peridot "also, you own a newspaper company ;) - jc" was hastily written on the bottom of the paper in black ink. "... I what?" "Oh, gosh... Well, let's pick out a home, I guess." Chloe said. He bumped into somebody in a labcoat, spilling coffee all over them. Chloe covered his mouth, profusely apologizing. The victim, Jody Landfield, a microbologist working at Oscorp, thought nothing of it, and simply ruffled Chloe's hair. "It's quite alright, comrade. I'm a man of the land, I'm a man made of nickel and lime, and I'm a man of science, a mere coffee stain cannot possibly breach my levels of defense. Now watch as I stride out of this fine establishment, ready to renew my vows and enter the fine world of science, to present to this world yet another fabulous invention." said the doctor, Naruto running out of the coffee shop. "Oh..." Chloe muttered. Unbeknownst to the both of them, this short circuited the colony of synthetic sentient bacteria that Jody had built into his chest. The bacteria begin spreading to his brain, slowly turning him into a crazed lunatic who's out for revenge. They head to the World Unity Festival, and help Spider-Man fight off the Goblin https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p-IkHAKDa0Y&t=285s "That's not very environmentally friendly." Jacket bitch slapped the Goblin with his baseball bat, sending him flying into a steel pole. "What?" the Goblin asked, "We're the Daily Universe, and you're dead." said Chloe, pointing at the Goblin as Delsin snapped a picture of the villain. Jody clones Spider-Man, creating the Scarlet Spider Kill the Goblin Save Eddie from Venom Retrieve the symbiote sample from Dr. Connor's class after Spider-Man 3 Three years in, Chloe gets really sick and can't use her powers for shit. She goes to buy some cough medicine at the local drug store, and accidentally leaves a bottle of cough syrup on the counter. The cashier accidentally swipes it off the counter while cleaning, the bottle colliding with electrified water and shocking him, turning him part-human, part-syrup. Seven years in, Chloe and Spidey are fighting the Vulture after he attempted to rob a bank. Chloe accidentally traps a security guard in the vault after throwing Vulture's bomb inside, webbing the vault door shut. The guard begs to be let out, before trying to shove himself inside of one of the deposit boxes. The bomb then goes off, his flesh melding with the gold from the vault, and he loses the leg he was trying to shove into the deposit box. After stealing a golden prosthetic leg from Oscorp, he became the vigilante Goldenleg, vowing to saw Chloe's legs off. Ten years in, Chloe accidentally turns on his toaster when a cockroach was inside. It then become Toast Cock, a half-toast half-roach humanoid abomination made of muscle, wanting to beat the shit out of Chloe. Chloe managed to defeat the Cock using a can of Raid he found, bashing it into the toasty crusader's head and smashing it open like a watermelon. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDWGozWmFGdkdyRk0/view "Hey, Chloe?" "It's just... I don't have a lot of stuff to do around here, and whenever we're out on adventures, I don't really have time to do what I want, since we're usually beating up bad guys and all that..." https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDRWU0MThsMXQtTzQ/view Bioshock 2 Origins *Child of Rapture Locations *Adonis Luxury Resort Perks *Plasmids Are The Paint *The Great Protectors *A Father's Love *I've Made My Choice *The People's Child Items *Epstein the Swami *Circus of Value *Cigarette Vending Machine: I don't smoke, but one of my companions probably do. Or will. Whatever. They're practically immortal anyway. *Gatherer's Garden *ADAM Syringe *Hop-Up Cola: Mama mia, that's a lotta vending machines! *Big Sister Suit Plasmids *Electrobolt *Insect Swarm *Rescue *Telekinesis *Winter Blast Tonics *Ice Storm *Metabolic EVE Companions *The Thinker Drawbacks *"Ack! Retreat!": Automated systems will be fast as fuck *Unstable Injection: I inject an experimental plasmid that makes me randomly teleport. Will be useable without all the kinks post-jump. *"This is where you belong." x7: I will instantly fucking explode if I step foot outside of Rapture's borders. I don't really like abusing infini-drawbacks, but this jump has too much cool stuff Peridot's Build Chloe gives Peri his remaining 300 points. Origin *Scientist Perks *Plasmids Are The Paint Items *Audio Diary: Finally, something I can use to record my experiments with. Now I don't have to beg Jacket to let me borrow his mobile communications copier. *Hack Tool *ADAM Slugs: These... aren't too unlike some of the wildlife on Homeworld. They'll keep me company during my repairs. Chloe can't have all the pets. *Run and Gun Plasmids *Electrobolt *Security Command Tonics *Armored Shell *Careful Hacker *EZ-Hack *Metabolic EVE *Handyman Note: Chloe brought his Pip-Boy, Bigun, C.A.P.P.E.R, Bane's Mask, Wacky Sack Novelty Backpack, Stealth Suit Mk II, and 1969 Comeback Special Leather Jacket. Peridot brought her Pip-Boy, Manmelter, Eureka Effect, Sandvich, RoBro 4000, Engineer PDAs, Toolbox, Camera, and Extra Limb Harness ' ' Falling through the black void, two electronic tablets floated into the duo's hands, as usual. They took a few minutes purchasing items and perks, talking about the pros and cons of certain perks and such, before they finished. The tablets dissipated into the air, and after a few seconds, they lost consciousness. Peridot helped Chloe up, "Hey, uhh... you're lookin' a little pale there, Chloe. Is that normal for humans?" Peridot asked. She picked up a broken shard of glass, using it as a mirror. Her skin looked like it was bleached and then coated in liquid dust, her eyes had dark circles around them, and they were also glowing yellow. Chloe noticed a brown, huge leather briefcase laid up against the wall, with a newspaper nailed onto the side. Scribbled on the paper was "welcome 2 the rapture - jc" in large blue marker strokes. She grabbed it, making a cute neko noise as she learned how supernaturally heavy it was, before laying it on the floor in front of Peridot. He pried it open pretty easily with his superhuman strength, revealing a bunch of items attached to the sides, held by metal holdy thingies. Of course, the vending machines weren't here, so he just assumed they were at the Warehouse. "Oh, my handheld rotary mining device!" Peridot said, removing a huge drill from its holder. "You have quite a lot of tools now, huh?" "Yeah, way more than what I had at the farm, or even back at Homeworld." He noticed a particular bottle in the briefcase, one he didn't remember purchasing. It brightly flashed between colors, "I'm, uh... I'm afraid of needles.." Chloe said. "Yeah, this isn't working. I'm assuming it has something to do with blood, which gems don't have.." Chloe got an idea, and switched to her Lapis form. She then started to shapeshift, hollowing out her solid body as liquid and "blood cells" started to flow throughout her. She hesitantly injected the substance into her artificial blood, her also artificial veins becoming bright blue before she shot a stream of electricity into an old neon sign, causing it to explode in a burst of sparks. "Yeah, just shapeshift it." As Chloe was sifting through the family's drawers, he found an orange, rather phallus-looking device, called a "Happy Handmaid" according to its label on the bottom. He realized what it was pretty quickly, peaked over his shoulder to see Peridot sifting through drawers with her extra limb harness, and stuffed it in his backpack. Get the Ion Laser from Minerva's Den Peridot snapped photos of the equations written all over the Den's walls and floors, writing them down in her Pip-Boy's journal. Chloe kneeled before the ancient vacuum bot, wiping away the dust from it's metal shell. "Hm... Wonder if we could get this thing working again. Think it could fit in my backpack?" Chloe asked, half-jokingly. "It'd give Giles a break." The Thinker's processor manifested into an empty space in the Warehouse, https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Ion_Laser https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Unity_and_Metamorphosis https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Fontaine%27s_Machinery_Co. https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Karla_Electron_Tubes https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/McClendon_Robotics https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h57hSFmBW2vYlRMU3W7JMkX8yGmCIIhW/view Cells At Work! Origin *Worker Cell (Red Blood Cell) Perks *Will Boost *Navigation *Tireless: The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell, and yours seems to be working in overdrive. You now have nigh-boundless energy and stamina to do your job, able to go for days on end running whatever tasks you have been assigned without rest. When you do reach the point where you need to take a break, you'll find that a 10 minute break leaves you as refreshed as a week-long restful vacation. *Jolly Cooperation: You now provide a passive boost to the productivity and output of any group or organization that you are part of, and this boost is heightened with regards to projects or tasks that you are working on directly. The more members are working together towards a specific goal, the bigger this boost gets. *Activation: a big ol' boost *Explanatory Labels *Anthropomorphic: I can make things humanoid *Your Cells At Work: My body has humanoid cells Items *Nutrients *Uniform: A clean, professional looking uniform, which can change color and style to fit whatever your job happens to be. Durable, stain-proof, breathable, and very comfortable, it also has a neat trick of being able to change color to match your mood, becoming brighter when you are happy and energetic, and darker when you are tired or sad. It also can help provide a boost of energy to you from time to time to get the job done. *Memory Library *Virus Hat Drawbacks *Clumsy *Fluid-Soaked x2 *The Smell x2 Peridot Origin *Worker Cell (Red Blood Cell) Perks *Will Boost *Rules and Regs *Enviro-Protect Items *Capsule Net: For catching stuff to experiment on Companions *Steroid-Bot Drawback *Clumsy *The Smell Delsin Row Origin *Worker Cell (Red Blood Cell) Drawbacks *Clumsy Jacket Origin *Defender Cell (Neutrophil) Perks *Combat Experience *Natural Killer Items *Detector *Antibody Shooter *Sneeze Button Drawbacks *Rage *Fluid-Soaked *The Smell ' ' "Woah, that's... that's different." Chloe laughed, her body feeling brand spanking new from all the humanoid cells living inside of her now. Not a lot happened here. It was basically just deliver oxygen and nutrients through the body, survive the occasional germ attack, and tolerate the stench. Though a lot of us were really clumsy and constantly wet for some reason, so there were a lot of dropped boxes, to say the least. We became body's resident superhero team after fending off a streptococcus pyogenes attack, and we became pretty close allies to the white blood cells. Peri pretty much revolutionized the Neutrophil's defensive combat, after she taught them how to make sentry guns using the materials they had here. We were something of an anomaly to them, but they accepted us, since we did our jobs and helped kill germs. I became good friends with U-4989 after a few germ attacks. Kinda like a friendlier Commissioner Gordon-type relationship, and we hung out a lot. He's pretty cute, too. After our time was up, we packed our stuff and prepared to return to the Warehouse. Before we left, I asked U-4989 to come hang out at our place, and I ordered a pizza with 29 Minute Pizza. Apparently there are pizzeria chains in this dude's body. "You mean... there's something outside the body?" "A lot more. Like, a whole multiverse more." "Wait! Can I come?!" U-4989 asked, jumping off the couch like an enraged Miles O'Brien. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VugjoavZjLDlrjE7LQkjvVMoQYtY44cL/view Gone With the Blastwave Origin *Drop-In Location *Lost Perks *Post-Apocalyptic War *Gotta Survive Somehow *I Built it Myself *This Is Getting Interesting *I Got This From a Dead Guy *Extreme Marksmanship *Teach Me Everything *We've Been Defending the Place Items *Map *Moth Drawbacks *Archnemesis Imported Companions: Delsin, U-4989, Peridot, and Riolu ' ' "Woah..." U-4989 muttered, upon stepping into the Warehouse. Rows and rows of weird foreign objects outfitted the white corridors, things the neutrophil couldn't even imagine. Chloe followed him as he wondered into the warehouse, looking around the shelving in awe. "What's this?" he asked, poking at the neutron bomb in front of him. "B-be careful with that!" Chloe nervously laughed, "Well... I haven't had time to try out the bat signal yet..." Batman suddenly barged out of the housing complex, sprinting up to the group, his cape gracefully fluttering in the wind. "I'm Batman. What's the situation?" asked Batman, crossing his arms. "My friend needs a name, since he was apart of a uniform regime of germ-killing policemen who were given codes for names." Batman nodded, before doing the thinking emoji pacing back and forth. After a few seconds, he shouted "EUREKA" and threw his fist into the air, before turning around and pointing at U-4989 like a JoJo character. "Reo. You look like a Reo to me. You have the face of a man named Re, and you have the hair of a man named O. Reo. I'm sure of it." said Batman. "Reo... I-I like that name." "I know you do." Batman said, ruffling Reo's soft white hair and making his cheeks burn red, before grappling up onto the ceiling and vanishing. Suddenly, Riolu barked, his ever determined eyes staring through the sights of his M110. "What's wrong, Riolu?" asked Chloe. One had a flaming diamond insignia on their helmet, and another had a cross hair painted on it. The one with the diamond insignia spoke in a raspier voice than the other, and the other dude sounded like some generic white guy. Diamond guy was best guy. For the next ten years, we explored the City and hung out at the Warehouse, ocassionally helping the Reds when we came across their battles. Most of it was dedicated to Reo's training, helping him adapt to the harsh environments we'd probably be facing later. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_nSDEtOS0COlrMRN7GHnxKwnoMH22Ttb/view http://www.blastwave-comic.com/index.php?p=comic&nro=19 System Shock Location *Research Labs Origins *Drop-In Perks *Skillz that pay the billz *Pipeline Kenjutsu *What doesn't kill you... Items *Pipe *Laser rapier *RW-45 Ion Rifle: This rifle is a very low power efficient battle rifle able to be compared to a mid-to-low caliber rifle, in terms of lethality with a considerably larger "magazine" size. Foregoing this energy saver mode can amp it up to be in the range of most high end anti-material rifles, and its final "overload" mode makes it a veritable anti-tank weapon at the cost of battery life being thrown out the space window. *SV-23 Dart Pistol *Nitropack *Earth-Shakers: Powerful mining explosives, similar in power to nuclear bombs. *MFD Game Player *Genius Mind-Enhancer: Four dental patches that once slapped on sharpen the mind and forces neurons to start building new connections and speed up existing ones, making you feel REALLY good when it comes to learning and general logic formation. Don't burn out. *V-5 Mutagen *SHODAN Nerve bundle Drawbacks *Roughnecks: Marines are coming after everyone. It's Black Mesa up in here. *Adware: Russian malware on all my hacking devices *Horrible advanced EXPERIMENTS!: The Many are onboard the ship. Riolu's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Pipeline Kenjutsu *What doesn't kill you... Items *MM-76 Railgun Peridot's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Digital Pipe Compliance Items *LG-XX Plasma Rifle Reo's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *Pathetic Insect Items *Pipe *Magnum 2100 *RF-07 Skorpion Note: Chloe brought her Pip-Boy, Holorifle, C.A.P.P.E.R, Bane's Mask, Telekinesis Plasmid, Metabolic EVE Tonic, Wacky Sack Novelty Backpack, Stealth Suit Mk II, and 1969 Comeback Special Leather Jacket. Story ' ' Reo shot a marine between the eyes with his new Magnum, the soldier dropping dead after his blood coated Reo's clothing. Chloe injected her telekinesis plasmid, grabbing a barrel and flinging it towards the marines, knocking a few out from the impact. Chloe and the crew fought through the research labs, Peridot handling all the hacking due to the malware that affected everything Chloe touched, fighting marines, cyborgs, and weird zombie worm people. She picked up a weird bottle at one point, stuffing it in her backpack because it looked useful. After a stressful few days, they eventually found their way to the bridge and finally met the cause of all this chaos; SHODAN. After a series of taunts from the artificial intelligence, the team set up a series of earth-shakers and nitropacks, and escaped before the bridge was blown to shit. https://shodan.fandom.com/wiki/Level_2_-_Research_Labs https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1qb0_OLhDrDTGZUWEpCMm01LW8/view Dead Space Origin *Civilian Location *Titan Station Perks *Scrap Hound *Master Haggler *Infinitely Customizable *People Person *A Mind of Iron Items *Peacekeeper *Power Nodes *Utility Mods Spaceship *Personal Craft **Luxury Liner **Asteroid Miner **Research Vessel **Security Cruiser RIG *Discount *Kinesis Amplifier *Stasis Amplifier *Universal Clamps Drawbacks *Tools of the Trade: Can't buy guns *Never Enough: I'll eat through my ammo *There's Always Peng: I feel the need to collect Peng statues *This Guy Again: I keep running into an ubermorph *Too Ugly to Live: Kill the Brethren Moons Delsin's Build Since Chloe didn't have enough cash for a RIG, he decided to give her his remaining 700 points. Origin *Civilian Items *Peacekeeper Drawbacks *This Guy Again Peridot's Build Origin *Engineer Perks *Scrap Hound *Infinitely Customizable *Modular Designs Items *Power Nodes *Surface Digging Team *Core Mining Crew *Utility Mods *Engineering Kit *Scavenger Bots Drawbacks *This Guy Again Reo's Build Origin *Civilian Perks *"Feels off..." Items *Tactical Team Drawbacks *This Guy Again Arden Cowl's Build My first custom companion. He's a hardened 45-year old security officer aboard the Sprawl, who's been a security guard for 25 years. He starts out with a Sprawl security suit, but those aren't very protective against necromorphs anyway. Origin *Security Perks *Bullet Saturation *Expert Pilot *Trigger Discipline Items *Heavy Weapons Drawbacks *This Guy Again ' ' We woke up in a futuristic apartment this time. There was a television built into the wall, playing an SNN report detailing a murder in the "Aegis VII Colony". Yeah, we were in space again. It wasn't an abandoned starship inhabited by a murderous artificial intelligence, though. It was more like a big space mall. Seemed like a decent vacation spot, minus the aggressive space capitalism. Peridot had to change into her red blood cell form whenever we were out in public, since we didn't really want to introduce a new alien race and get all over the holonews or whatever. I told Reo to just say he's really pale, and I covered my ears with the virus hat. Also, I finally got a spaceship! It was heckin' huge, and equipped with all the weapons from the Warehouse. I named it the P.R.S. (Personal Reality Ship) Kropotkin, named after my favorite bready boy. March 1, 2511 Shooting their heads didn't work. Shooting their chests didn't work. Delsin and Chloe sent a barrage of bloodthirsty blades at the aliens, slicing them apart. Peridot "We have a ship. It'll probably take a while to take it out of orbit, though." said Delsin. "Good, I used to be stationed at the crossover tubes." She scrolled through the holographic UI, rushing to find the cheapest RIG available. She came across the CEC Engineering Suit, worth 1,000 credits. She purchased it, got inside the kiosk, and the suit was automatically attached to her RIG. February 5, 2314 "C-could we planet crack them? We could planet crack them, right?!" "By the time we cracked one of them, Earth would already be overrun." "... I have an idea. It's crazy, but it's all we have right now." Chloe said. "If we can steer the ship close enough to a deserted vessel, I could teleport in, turn it into a dirty bomb and ram it into one of them. They'll be a chain reaction of exploding meat planets." The Kropotkin railed against the dirty bomb of a spaceship, yellow sparks flying as it gently rammed into the ship. She could feel the Moons inside her head, etching away at her sanity Chloe stabbed the plasmid into her wrist, before running into the wall and teleporting. She appeared , the Kropotkin pulling away from the ship. "Fuck, how do we deal with that one?" "Chloe, we're being hailed!" yelled Reo. "This is Captain Hendricks of the U.S.M. Armoire. We saw the fireworks, who are you?" an EDF ship "I'm Captain Chloe of the P.R.S. Kropotkin. I'm leading a mission to destroy the Moons. What's the situation on Earth?" "Half of the fleet were overrun before they even left the ground. When we tried to contact homebase, all we heaed was screaming and silence. I'm afraid we're the only ones who made it into orbit... Frankly, I'm not too trusting of an unlicensed mining vessel, but I'll take all the help I can get." The comms system in her RIG suddenly lit up, and she was met with the familiar voice of a certain Spanish ghoul. "Hey, boss. Idunno if you can hear me, but that guy from earlier is back again. He said he was gonna make a new area of the Warehouse for all our stuff, and asked me to ask you..." https://deadspace.fandom.com/wiki/The_Regenerators Dead Space: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ViUUsSWmWMSR45MeWJ9N-IkYhPiL0pl5/view The Bay, Shipyard Supplement, and Personal Reality upgrades The Bay *Fueling Station *Machine Shop *Starbucks *Mad Jacks Squig Shack *Autovet *Drop Spider *Exercise Area Shipyard *Jump-Chan has supplied the Shipyard, which fiat-guarantees storage for any spaceships or other exo-atmosphere vessels, plus facilities for refueling, maintenance, and upkeep. *Access to the Shipyard is done via convenient hangar bay portals that open into space like Warehouse Portals do (for the ships) or via a door to the Warehouse (for the dockside access). *Even if the Force Field supplement has not been bought for the Warehouse, the Shipyard's accessway into space will come equipped with one for free so as to keep inconvenient hostlie starships from ruining your entire day with a quantum torpedo through the door. Jump-Chan acknowledges that starship weaponry and interior living volumes simply do not mix. *The Shipyard has a Jumper-grade life support system and doorfields - it will be full of atmosphere when you want it to be, exposed to the vacuum of space when you want it to be, will never suffer inconvenient atmosphere leakages, and has safety cutouts to keep anyone from being accidentally suffocated or explosively decompressed. Personal Reality Personal Reality Extensions *Garage: A garage for you to place into your vehicles, automatically adjusting to meet with their requirements. Any sort of land, air, or space based personal vehicles (up to the size of 12 meters long, 6 meters wide, and 4 meters tall). The Garage has room for up to 40 such vehicles, with every increase in your Starting Size also increasing the number of slots by a factor of 5. The Garage comes with its own entry room and a set of adaptors which can turn garage doors (even non-automatic ones) into Personal Reality Portals. *Mall: You now have an entire mall in your Personal Reality, which starts out with 15 average-sized shops. These shops include at least one bookshop, one pet shop, one drug store with pharmacy, three clothing stores, one shoe store, one computer & games shop, one grocery store and one fast food restaurant. You can pick the general theme of the five remaining shops within the mall yourself or leave it to chance. Merchandise sold in these shops is comparable to merchandise normally sold in shops in your current jump. Any currency available in your current Host Reality is required to make purchases in these shops. The mall is kept clean and filled with merchandise by automated system, unless you've purchased Servant Quarters, in which case it gets staffed by additional servants.... alternatively, if you and your companions have children, you may require them to staff the shops to earn an allowance. No shops that could not normally be found in your Origin Reality. A shop from one Host Reality may be locked in so that it won't change when you leave that Host Reality. If you ever decide to change it, that shop will close immediately and a new one will take its place at the start of your next jump. All such stores have limited daily stock, and no storage space for more... but they'll restock popular items daily and less popular items weekly. *Arsenal: Placing your battle armor and sword right next to your wedding dress rarely appears all that practical, so with this purchase an armoury gets added to your Personal Reality, into which you can place your battle armors and your weapons, and same for your companions. Content placed into armoury will be sorted for easy access and will be kept in pristine condition, always cleaned when placed back and minor damages automatically repaired, although for bigger types of damages you'll have to figure out something by yourself. If you have Portals, you can summon your equipment through any portal you open. Items and Equipment *Computer Hub: A top-of-the-line mainframe / supercomputer with basic additional equipment, like scanners (2D and 3D, standard- and poster-sized) and printers (color, black and white, bulk printer, 3D printer, blueprint-printer), and binding equipment. Perfectly assimilates any upgrades done to it. Comes with operating system of your choice, be it Windows, Linux, Android, iOS, etc. You and each companion receive their own personal desktop computer, laptop, and tablet. With the Extranet, all the computers in the Personal Reality are linked via an internal Intranet as well. If you have Central Control and Robots, they're linked into the Intranet. All printing supplies (filament, paper, ink) must be supplied by the Jumper, but if you have the Mall, you can always find a print supply shop within without having to assign one of your slots to it. Leftover with 150 points for the Personal Reality supplement. Chloe and the squad entered the Warehouse, Chloe's helmet retracting as she saw the new upgrades. There was a mall, an armory, and a garage now, along with a Nano-Circuit Repair Bench, a Tool Construction Bench, and a STORE kiosk. Oh, and a big ass spaceship garage. "Oh, fuck... I'm gonna go take a shower." Delsin groaned, eager to take off his blood and dirt-stained clothing. "Me too. What's a shower?" asked Reo, as the two continued to the housing complex, Peridot soon following. And then Chloe was left with Arden and a whole lot of silence. She felt terrible for taking them on that horrific shitshow, and also felt terrible from years of fighting hordes of necromorphs and nearly witnessing the end of humanity. "Huh... I thought this place would've looked more futuristic. Guess I'm just used to starships." Cowl said, as Chloe got into the kiosk and changed out of her blood caked RIG. As her RIG was removed from her body, her dark blue skin and bobcut were revealed, shocking Cowl a little. "... I get like this when I'm sad." she said, crossing her arms. "Oh.." Category:Blog posts Category:SourceChain